


these last moments

by orphan_account



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoyo would do anything to stop Sakura from becoming a magical girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these last moments

**Author's Note:**

> Deanon from the CLAMPkink meme. I was thinking about turning this into a full AU?

QB blinks innocently, reflecting Sakura's wide emerald eyes as they stare into his marble-like ones. Tomoyo grabs her arm in warning, because she KNOWS, she knows that if Sakura agrees now that she'll never be able to go back to living the normal, happy life she's always loved so much. But Sakura's seen too many little girls die (Hokuto, Kotori, Himawari) to turn down an opportunity to stop it from happening again.

And there's nothing Tomoyo can say to stop her, now that her own life (sanity) is so close to it's end. She stares down at the Soul Gem on her wrist, at the purple light flickering weakly, and wishes she could change it (relive everything again), but she has no such power.

She can make almost anything and everything from thin air, and yet she can't even create her own future. She reaches out, one hand extended and a handgun appears there (she ignores Sakura's gasp--she cannot allow herself to show weakness, not now, not when she only has days left).

She pulls the trigger, as she's done hundreds of times before, only there's no magic in the bullets this time (she knows he'll be back in a matter of hours, if not minutes). When the magazine is finally empty, she drops it and wants to be sick, turning away as her best friend's shaking hands grasp at her helplessly.

Tomoyo remembers the days when things like this only existed in comic books, when the outfit she now donned so casually had been made from hours and hours worth of stitching and sewing instead of magic.

She remembers how, when she was little, magic had been a fairy tale, something for princesses and elves and mages who saved the world, not a swirling, pulsing power that stole innocent lives and fed on little girls' despair.

She closes her eyes as Sakura wraps her arms around her waist, and remembers a time when she would have given anything to be with her, like this.


End file.
